


Don't Think Twice

by Shellyyum



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Death, Destiny, F/M, Fate, Gen, Love, M/M, Stars, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: The girl fell like a shooting star that longed for happiness with a Geass of her own.She was a shooting star, indeed.





	1. Hello, Shooting Star

Voices culminated into the reality that the girl was feeling as the winds ripped right by her as she continued her descent but weren’t angels here? Weren’t these machines the angels that she wanted? Without a hand, and a boost, the girl’s heart was overflowing unlike the haze that she felt, it was the wings that she needed. Needed and deserved.

And painting differently the way the wind was now lashing out, she embraced the brunette boy once he entered the world she saw. The world as she knew it.

Words overflowing and answers there right in his arms.

Was it love already?

Love and the future she now glimpsed at through the endless skies in the boy’s eyes.

“Suzaku.” She muttered feeling the weight of arms and a flat reassurance that she would be safe and yet, those were the wings that she dreamt of. The wings weren’t part of the machines but him.

“Are you alright!?” He cried seeing the tattered dress of the girl and the state of her daze. “You and I can’t stay here.”

“W-Will I be there with you?”

“Of course. Hold on.” Suzaku managed to stuff himself back into his Knightmare and having her lumped on his lap, but he was mesmerized by her appearance and the ease of her acceptance. And like the lonely trip back to the organization and while, he was only testing out the Lancelot, he certainly didn’t expect to find a falling girl.

“S-Suzaku.”

“Hold on.”

Like that, she reached over and squeezed his arm, but without any other distractions, he was taken a bit aback at her boldness to touch him even if lightly.

“S-Suzaku. I knew you’d be here with me. You always catch me.”

“W-What-”

“I didn’t tell you, did I then? I love you dearly and while, you don’t remember, we were together like this.”

“W-What-I have never…seen you before. And how could you say that to me?”

Her eyes fluttered off and on, but her gaze was always forward but without knowing, perhaps, he could guess that she was feeling something but did her words have any truth to them? No, he didn’t know her and yet, he felt warmth and it was her’s. Though, he didn’t need to prove himself as well because he was part of the Knights of the Round-a Knight of Seven and yet, he didn’t seem to add it all up.

“Think of it like a second chance for us.”

“Where’s the first?”

“Suzaku Kururugui.” She whispered halfheartedly. “We’ve both lost someone and while, it burns through you, I’ve come to the peace I needed to let go.”

Did she somehow know about Euphemia? No, it was preposterous to fathom, but she was a shooting star, wasn’t she? A star that was at the middle of life and now, was lured to Earth to trace those skies and hopes in them. Was this a sign of the end of the resistance in Area 11?

_Euphemia…_

No, that was the past, but she was pushing about a love gone back and while, he was commanded to love the princess Euphemia back, it never had a chance to bloom, to be near him anymore. Yet, this shooting star was content to muffle in the quietness of an eternity, here.

“Hye-mi.”

“Are you-?”

“You forgot, again. You forgot about the promise, didn’t you? Mind you not, the future is there and you’re rushing too fast into it.”

“Future?”

“Zero.” Hushed but full of tiny tingles of feelings.

“Z-Zero!?”

“Don’t be distracted by anything else.” She cautioned.

“I’m-I’m not sure what you want-”

“To help.”

“Help with what? You’re not making sense.”

“Suzaku Kururugi, I will say that destiny will find you again.”

He found her sleeping finally. Finally, that shooting star was there.

 

 


	2. Fallen Trees

How to live? How to in a world full of liars? Of death?

The way was steadfast and yet, Suzaku was atoning for the past but could it mean that Zero was back? That everything that Suzaku did was meaningless? Didn’t he say that Zero was a mistake? A mistake that took lives for dirty ambition?

That maybe, Lelouch regained his memories though what about this girl? This shooting star? Did she come from a place of her own volition and why, was her nature so entrusting him? He didn’t recognize the girl but the nearness of her breathing against his chest, made it better to focus on the way back. The way he took and held her amongst the surprised faces of both Lloyd and Cecile?

“S-Suzaku!”

“Miss Cecile, it’s been a day and I can’t explain anymore, than you can.”

“But Suzaku! This girl…she’s injured.”

“I know and that’s why I figured you could do something to help her.”

“O-Of course!” Cecile jumped up and scurried over, getting the girl as her hair flowed downward, but like this, he couldn’t do much except see it through and while, he stared into the abyss of memories. Of hidden truths that this war was bringing.

_Lelouch._

_Zero._

“It seems like you finally brought a girl over…” Lloyd teased but the girl made a sound suddenly, and it snapped Suzaku further into her. Her eyes flinging open and him standing back once he saw the shape of hate in her eye.

**_Geass._ **

The very same within Lelouch…

“Her…”

“I’m okay. I promise. Let me stay beside him.” The girl said coherently.

“We certainly can’t!” Cecil shouted as the girl kicked and flailed her arms at Cecile’s face, but what could be done? Suzaku knew.

“S-SUZAKU!!” the screams, the inaudible pain in his heart aching and him reaching to any conclusion that he could.

The gun was on the girl’s cheek and an expression of desperation resounded in his eyes.

“You want to kill me, right? I was granted the power of Geass but mine isn’t manipulation.”

“Then, what is it!? I’m tired of this-I won’t allow you to leave.”

“I see that you haven’t listened to anything I’ve said, Suzaku.” She responded calmly allowing the gun to push deeper while Cecile and Lloyd held onto bated breaths.

“WHY shouldn’t I just kill you now!? YOU -Lelouch-Zero, Euphemia…” Tears were ringing in his eyes, but the gun was permanent and in the depths of the eyes he loathed so much. The eyes of a killer. The eyes of a madman and so Lelouch’s-Zero’s face remained in Suzaku’s consciousness.

“I cannot do what Lelouch has done or the Emperor’s-because mine is about predicting the future for individuals. Yours. Lelouch’s and everyone in Britannia. I can see the outcomes.”

“IS THAT-!”

“You have to believe me, Suzaku Kururugi! I came for you-for the destinies here. I came to honor our promise.”

“What promise!?”

“Salvation. Salvation from despair. The salvation of war and of love. I promised then and there with you, that we’d find a way. That I would come back for you.”

“I never made such a promise!”

“YOU DID! YOU DID! Don’t you remember? It was way back then…but I don’t suppose you remember your father and life…”

“Are you-?”

“Hye-mi Park or otherwise known as a sweet Minnie.”

Trembling and heartbroken more as agony contorted his face, almost sorrowful with anger ripping through.

“I love you, Suzaku and I’ll do what I can to help you as I don’t approve at what Lelouch has done. Besides, I’m here for you. I’m always here for you.” Quiet but soothing and yet, he couldn’t dare strike up the memories of her, of life before his father died. Before Lelouch and Nunnally.

Flashes of hand embracing and tears of fear and promises.

His’

“ _Suzaku_. Our promise to each other.” Her hands covered the barrel of the gun, as it finally lowered. “I haven’t forgotten and it’s why…why, I gained Geass. I wanted to help you.”

“You…Y-ou…”

Threatening again were the unfiltered agony of the past…the hope is gone but there had always been a light in the cherry blossoms and so, why couldn’t recall it until now? Could he learn to let go? No, she had to die even if a promise had been struck but like before, he couldn’t dare kill. He couldn’t do it with Lelouch and now, he took a breath. No more death on his hands.

“Hye-mi, tell me, where have you been?”

“At the homeland.”

“A-Are you…?”

“I recognize her!” Lloyd cried before grinning happily.

“You finally did, and I was awaiting it, Earl Lloyd Asplund.” Hye-mi nodded her head as Cecile let the girl fall, but with an elegance, she bowed. “My mother was a commoner as well…same as Lelouch’s. I am Artemis do Britannia. The twelfth princess of Britannia. But I prefer Hye-Mi.”

“Why…?”

“Regardless of my standing here…I can’t help you if you don’t want it, Suzaku.”

“I can’t-I can’t!”

“I hate my given name…you know. I came over with Lelouch and while our time was brief, all of us, we still formed memories.”

“Memories, I wish to forget.” Suzaku cried agonized nearly dropping on his knees but with guilded hands, he was lifted, but his face was partially being obscured by his bruised expression.

“I love you, Suzaku and I won’t let you fall.”

“No, own up to your name.”

 “If you wish.” She kept Suzaku suspended and while a palm caressed his anguish, it was cooling, and she knew exactly how to ease him. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“Artemis…I remember now…us…”

“I’m happy then.” She smiled brightly and for a moment, he could see the reflection of Euphemia, but why? He couldn’t just love so easily, but here was a childhood memory, this shooting star, this princess come to him again.

“Then, I’ll protect you.”

The Geass was gone from her eye but he wasn’t entirely positive if he was just pained or worse, under the influence of nostalgia.


	3. Spring Does Bring Despair

~

“A princess of Britannia is here!? Geez, Suzaku…”

“Gino, please. We have to protect her, here.”

“Why doesn’t she go back to the homeland? What’s she doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

Suzaku couldn’t quite read Artemis even if he vaguely recalled her face, and the long-ago promises but could it be locked up in his own heart? But she was better now and dressed in robes addressed to her station but what he couldn’t lose again. Why he couldn’t get attached and then lose his mind, but she wasn’t trying hard to change his mind.

His heart. Maybe that. Maybe that’s what should have been done but reeling from the sorrow, and rage, he couldn’t fight it anymore.

What should they do now?

“Princess-”

Artemis made a squeak before turning her chin up alarming them as she had been there the entire time.

“You’re a Knight of the Round but, I don’t wish to be addressed that way. Just think of me as a friend and call me Artemis instead as I hate anything formal.”

“Prin-”

“Suzaku, please. My dear, please.”

The real mysteries were here in her eyes, and that _Geass_ but why was she away from the homeland? Away from the Pendragon?

“Take it, Suzaku. A pretty princess of Britannia is flirting with you. I’d take it.” Gino gave a hearty laugh and touched his chin briefly as Suzaku sighed.

“I don’t think I could.”

Artemis softly gazed at him never shying away, but her love wasn’t his to command and take, yet, she acted like boundaries didn’t separate them. A princess of Britannia loving a Knight of the Round despite the past of being the son of the last prime minister of Japan but why was she trying? Why was she so endearing? She wasn’t Euphemia but trying not to think of her now-completely impossible.

“Suzaku.” She let out an audible whisper, but he seized it tenderly. “I know, I’ve been away a long time and I’m allowing yourself to be piled on by my messes-by-by me, entirely, and even if you don’t love me back…if we never…”

“Don’t say or think that.”

She shook her head before performing the miracle of smiles.

“That’s fine, then.”

“Hey! Love birds!” Gino teased mercilessly.

“It’s not like that.” Suzaku plainly said and with a sharp vigor that he couldn’t quite understand; why the cruelty? She didn’t deserve that and yet, his heart was pounding but really did it mean anything? She wasn’t Euphemia, but did it matter at this point?

“It’s okay, then.” Tears were ringing at the edge of her eyelashes and a ping of guilt raised in his throat as the swimming thoughts began to form into actions. Actions that he wasn’t about to regret because he made the oath to protect this princess.

“Don’t cry anymore, okay?”

“Okay, Suzaku.”

Her finger extended out and hit the side of his cheek, but he responded kindly by seizing that hand.

“Suzaku…”

“I did promise to protect you, didn’t I?”

“You did. You did.”

“Aren’t you two going to be late?” Gino interjected, and the reality ended the space between Suzaku and Artemis.

“Yes.”

“I’m going to Ashford Academy, right? Does that mean…?”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“Like a true knight.” She responded happily.

 

~

 

Catching up in the mid spring air, Suzaku walked at a normal pace but even still, Artemis seemed enthralled by the scope of the Academy, but it wasn’t unique, right? He didn’t ask why how she came to him because it felt like a piece of the bigger puzzle that she wouldn’t explain. A puzzle in the face of change.

“LELOUCH!”

Suzaku snapped back as Artemis swung herself into the arms of Lelouch Lamperouge and he gladly entertained her antics, hugging her deeply afterward.

“Lelouch…Lelouch..oh my god…you’re…” Her lips pecked his cheek, sweetly.

“Artemis, you’re looking well.”

Her fists pounded on his chest as those same tears sprayed his face.

“You’re terrible, you know? You’re just vile for leaving me like that.”

“Artemis.”

“Don’t you dare give me that look. I missed you deeply and…I-I..”

He wiped away those rolling tears and squeezed tighter, accepting that he had wronged her.

“You still cry a lot, the same as always.”

“D-Don’t start that, Lelouch.” She warned pushing those same fists up but strength wasn’t her strong part but Suzaku remained as background noise.

“Lelouch.”

“Suzaku.”

The piercing eyes of deceit and worst, _Geass._

“I’ll escort her to the school if you don’t mind.” Suzaku curtly answered back and lightly tapped Artemis’ shoulder, summoning her back and she obliged.

“He’s my knight-unofficially of course.” She declared happily.

“I see. Your knight.”

“And I take that seriously, Lelouch.” Suzaku began moving ahead and she again took that sign and skipped behind leaving Lelouch with a taste of his own memories.

And truly free under those sparkling blossoms, he saw her reflection in the drying puddles underneath, and Euphemia’s face was recalled. Euphemia. Help him carry out this. Help him keep Artemis safe as he couldn’t with Euphemia.


	4. The Wind Is Always Blowing

_Suzaku Kururugi looked on as the trio of Britannia children carefully climbed up the steps though he didn’t fully understand why they were here, why they had been sent to this place._

_“Lelouch, be careful or else you’ll drop Nunnally…”_

_“You worry too much, Artemis.”_

_The girl with brushed golden hair puffed up her face as she almost missed a step and like before-Lelouch grabbed her forearm before blushing scarlet._

_“Lelouch. I don’t wanna be here…”_

_“Remember you can go home and I have to stay.”_

_“I don’t want you to! This is so unfair!” She cried as the trio made it all the way up and space was cleared for them though Suzaku glared at them. They weren’t welcomed. They weren’t and yet,_

_“Lelouch!” Artemis cried when it was apparent that the destination was here but Suzaku couldn’t help but see the dependency the girl had to the older boy. “I am staying only for a few days.”_

_“I know.” Lelouch replied downcast._

_Catching her gaze, Suzaku nearly jumped back, and before her piercing gray eyes organized the jumbled thoughts in his head._

 

 

“I’m Artemis do Britannia. Nice to make your acquaintance!”

“Why don’t you sit next to Mr. Kururugi?” The teacher pointed a finger at the empty spot and bouncing slightly, Artemis obeyed, eyeing not only Suzaku but the sleeping Lelouch. What was she thinking? What was her agenda? Her lips were sealed, it seemed and while it felt like an eternity in the classroom, the students were dismissed promptly.

“Lelouch!”

“H-Huh…Artemis…” A yawn escaped from his mouth, but he seized the smile in her eyes.

“Suzaku.”

“Lelouch.”

Standing off he knew that there was a power struggle but did Lelouch Lamperouge remember? The prospects of recalled memories were high but honestly, Suzaku couldn’t decipher it.

“You’re too much of a sleepy head! I swear that you haven’t changed in these last 8 years.”

“Artemis give me more credit than that.” He lifted his head slightly and his eyes followed.

“I would if I could but, you’re still Lelouch the same old Lelouch.”

She put a hand on her hip, grinning slightly from side to side.

“Are you her knight, Suzaku?” Lelouch asked in a complete disregard for Artemis’ second sentences.

“Does it matter, Lelouch?” Suzaku snapped but where did it come from? Scorning the person that was Zero, as it was unbelievable, but the pieces were together.

“Suzaku. Be nicer to Lelouch, okay?”

“I’ll try.”

“She doesn’t need you.” Lelouch declared suddenly, standing up. “She has never needed anyone.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, Lelouch. I swore my life to her and this time…”

“Suzaku…” Artemis placed her palm against Suzaku’s cheek, surprised that a maneuver was available to either of them.

“You’ll soon find out.” Lelouch declared leaving the room now gravitating the silence more towards Suzaku but Artemis let out a squeak. What did that mean? Is that why he retrieved from the sky? This shooting star that became a princess of the country he served?

“Princess-”

“I told you that I prefer Artemis, Suzaku Kururugi.”

He let out a collective sigh and gathered what he could following the Artemis at the rear, but this campus couldn’t compare to where the Knights of the Round placed themselves in though wonder filled her eyes. Her golden curls swirling and tangling in the wind as she began sprinting.

“Artemis!”

“Suzaku.” She halted swiftly, before pivoting towards Suzaku. “It isn’t true, what Lelouch said. I do need someone, even if he doesn’t realize that I’ve grown up. I’m not the same sister he remembers in Britannia. Suzaku, the reason why I went with Lelouch to your shrine…was because, I couldn’t let him go and father allowed me but in those short days, we promised each other.”

“Artemis don’t worry about it.”

“I can’t make you love me, but, I can be happy you’re here.”

“That’s-”

“You’re the Knight of Seven, Suzaku and you didn’t get that title for nothing.”

Yes and no. He had gotten Lelouch and then, the emperor wiped his memories and that’s when Suzaku demanded to be a Knight of the Round but was that the perfect revenge? The perfect goodbye to a friendship he once cherished? No, Lelouch was Zero and Zero killed Euphy and that was unforgivable but repeating were the feelings he often forgot.

“I can’t fall in love anymore, Artemis.”

“That’s not true. No heart is beyond salvaging and that includes yours.”

“What was this promise?”

“That we wouldn’t fall in love with each other.”

Love? What a foreign and destructive concept that he once believed in but with the death of Euphemia, it was enough to forgo anything more. It was his heart that fractured and had no hope to rebuild itself. What made her so sure that she could?

“I also, want to help you.” Sincere and for a split image formed in his mind as the face of Euphy merged with Artemis’.

“I don’t need help on that and you wasted your life getting Geass.”

“I didn’t!” She cried striking at herself on the chest, having no warning as the tears splashed towards the wind, catching it further and bringing it closer to the future. “Don’t be cruel Suzaku. That isn’t like you.”

“Then what was I like?”

“Haughty but you transformed when Lelouch and Nunnally came. And…”

“No more, Artemis.”

His father’s death he caused. A murder. A murder that he had come to terms with.

“You are supposed to be a gentleman, right? Don’t give me lip service, Suzaku Kururugi. I know you.”

“Maybe you don’t. I’ve changed, too.”

And with that, he escorted her out of the campus.

 


	5. If I Had Wings

Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three had taken a keen interest in Artemis, obsession, and while, Suzaku tried to ignore the existence, it was taking a crazy turn. And wandering the vast lands of the compound that the Knights lived in, he saw the tall blonde hustling forward, with Artemis in tow even if she felt a bit distressed in expression. She wasn’t conventionally pretty like Euphemia or graceful in a way but there was a rawness, mutual dignity that she carried over and Gino was set up to fail.

“Gino-”

“I wanna show you the place, what do you think?” He asked like usual in his womanizing ways, but it felt genuine and that was the worst when Suzaku heard and saw the sight that barreled his stomach downward.

Seducing a Britannian princess.

Paralyzed and unsure of the lump in his throat, the image materialized with Gino tipping her over and kissing her silently with eyes stark open. Her not, reciprocating any of the momentum of that he was presenting.

“If Suzaku didn’t want you…then…”

“You shouldn’t have done that. I am above that and-”

“I’ll protect you better than him. I guarantee it as I am the Knight of Three.”

“I guess that the lower you go, the more powerful you are.”

“Exactly.” Gino beamed bowing regally at her, and taking her hand in his’, made the way across the scenic path and that lump translated into a lasting and inflammation of Suzaku’s senses but why did he feel bothered by it? He didn’t love her and yet, he had sworn again that he’d protect her-Euphemia’s sister, so why?

“You like her, you know?” Anya, the Knight of Six appeared clicking through her cellphone.

“Wh-”

“Why shake like that?”

“I’m not-”

“She is not Princess Euphemia.”

“She isn’t-She’s far away from being kind, charming and pure-”

“That’s your problem, Suzaku. Always comparing and not seeing something beyond but what do I know?” Anya replied monotoned and staying in that position without glancing up.

“Anya. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Artemis…”

“That’s the question you should be asking yourself.”

Gliding onward, and silently stalking on Gino and Artemis and almost catching up but he swore then that Gino knew Suzaku was there and remained mum on it. Why?

“Gino, thank you for this but…”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“That’s why I’m trying.” Gino tried to smile but it was forced, and Artemis peered at it.

“Trying what?”

“You and Suzaku.”

“There’s more to the promise than that. We were to meet again and then, stop falling in love. I remember that rambunctious boy back then if briefly. He was sweet if bratty, but he remained kind towards me.”

“I see. Did you realize that…?”

“I realized then that we had to make that promise and while, I broke a part of the promise by falling in love then, I realized that I didn’t either. I met him again but he’s angry, hurting and unsure of his place in the world.”

“You can tell that easily?”

“Can’t you?”

“I mean, well, he hasn’t been with the Knights of the Round for that long.” Her long eyelashes shut momentarily after she gazed all around, again dressed in her attire of a princess.

“You don’t have to do this. For us. You can’t force love. You can’t do any of that. And besides, he’s doing this for Euphemia.”

“That’s bad.”

“Yes.”

She tilted her head, yawning slightly.

“Tired, huh?”

“It’s not over. It’s over now…”

Her eye shone with Geass but it was unused but why bring it out?

“I know what you’re doing, Gino. Please stop.” She mentioned at once almost impatient at Gino’s advances.

“What do you mean?”

“You heard me. Suzaku is right there.” She pointed out to the figure emerging. “You’re quite terrible, Gino.”

“Hey. I am only trying.”

“A bit too much,” Suzaku replied sternly, looking disapprovingly at them both especially Gino and the Knight of three tried to sheepishly glance away.

“H-HEY! PRINCESS!”

Suzaku easily caught her wrist, as if instinct had tamed him but she was quick to snap him away.

“Suzaku…I command you to--”

“Artemis…”

 

 

_“You’re weird. This whole place is weird. How can you and Nunnally stay here, all alone? It isn’t fair.”_

_“Artemis.” Lelouch began before gently dropping Nunnally in the prepared wheelchair for her. “Please don’t insult our new home.”_

_“Yeah!” Suzaku declared poking his business where it shouldn’t have been, and she struggled not to snap her head at him but he was prepared to take it fully. He huffed his shoulders up and grinned mischievously at her._

_“I wasn’t talking to you.”_

_“You shouldn’t ignore me. My father is important and you wanna-”_

_“You wanna shut up, right?” Artemis wrinkled up her nose at him and then squinted at him in defiance._

_His cheeks stung and for a moment, a small bit of a moment, he wanted to lunge forward and hit and pull at her hair; yet, no one had told him that another girl would be staying with them. Another girl with beautiful glossy bright hair and gray eyes._

_She was pretty, even gorgeous but he couldn’t dare tell spill his guts that way-he was learning kendo and soon…_

_Lelouch held up his hand._

_“Sister, please be nice.”_

_“I am. Just because he’s cute doesn’t mean he can get away with his spoiled behavior.”_

_Suzaku turned a few shades of colors unknown to him, but he struggled not to be set back in his feelings which were manifesting. He wanted to hit her less than kiss her, maybe? How odd and yet, he was unsure how to proceed with her eyeing him. It was made worse by Lelouch’s sigh and tender push against Artemis, at least it seemed so from Suzaku’s point of view._

_“Did I ever tell you that I love you, Lelouch?”_

_“You have zillions of times.”_

_“You made a promise to me-I expect you to keep it to me and never forget our roles.”_

_“Yes. Yes, Artemis.”_


	6. Tune The Happiness

_“Promise me, Suzaku.”_

_“Artemis-”_

_“Please, Suzaku.” Artemis urged as her curls bounced lightly but her eyes were painted different and unlike anything here at the Kururugi Shrine, nothing was certain; Especially with Britannian children here but although the moments were going by, Suzaku found the strength to grab her palm._

_Her open and scratched palm._

_“You hurt yourself, why?”_

_“I was doing what I can for Lelouch- Lelou and you, Suzaku.”_

_“M-Me!?” Jumping into a surprised state, he dropped the palm swiftly, darting his eyes up and down; far and wide if only to avert from her own sorrowful gray eyes._

_“I wanna promise that we don’t fall in love…I don’t want to break my promise to Lelou. I’m going to be a bride someday and he’s going to reclaim it from me.”_

_“You mean married-aren’t you both brother and sister?”_

_“Yes and no. We are only half.”_

_“Artemis. I can’t let that happen…it’s so wrong and yet…”_

_She chuckled softly._

_“You’re a bit jealous of Lelou, aren’t you?”_

_“NO! That’s not what I mean-I mean-It’s just weird that he’d wanna…I rather have that honor.” He declared with some bravado and her expression changed in those eyes of her’s._

_“You want to be my husband, then?”_

_“Umm…better me than him.”_

_“Still, you have to promise-and that we’d also see each other again. I want that this isn’t the end.”_

_Suzaku’s own emerald eyes were filling up with an indiscernible emotion that he couldn’t bring himself to quench, that he wanted to hold her hand more firmly and prove to her that he was a better match. That he could be a better person than Lelouch ever could be._

_“I can’t promise that-I love you.”_

_Artemis’ own eyes dropped as if she had heard the worst news possible but bringing up a grin, she had the audacity to sob then._

_“Don’t love me, Suzaku. Please don’t.”_

_“It’s too late, Artemis.”_

_“You’ll forget me eventually…but this promise…my promise to be with Lelou is stronger than me.”_

_Suzaku shifted his feet in the dirt and like before, he let it all go. He allowed it to end then and there with an unfinished promise._

 

The memories floored him, and he clutched his stomach, almost vomiting but nausea subsided, and he found the ground sturdy and pulled himself to attention, now realizing the lost moments. The lost moments that transformed into raw feelings. The angriest and even saddest ones that he could muster.

Yes, that was right. She remembered wrongly-he didn’t fulfill her promise and knowing the contents of her own promise with Lelouch sickened him more, and he grabbed a bag and just hurled it all out.

“Suzaku?”

Artemis’ voice rang out cautiously before she barged in and grabbed his head back, wiping away those wild bangs of his. The misunderstanding starting and him, with all the memories intact, couldn’t even begin to brush away them now, but what about his feelings towards Euphy? Was that worthless? No, he loved then and now, this was love too but admitting the moments with her proved to be worst than fighting Zero and the Black Knights.

“Oh, Suzaku.” She sighed retreating back as if she had committed a great sin.

A sin she refused to touch again especially if his heart was already set.

“Artemis-”

“You don’t have to tell me, and I am sorry about Gino-”

“Shouldn’t that be me apologizing?”

“Oh-you’re right, Suzaku. Anyhow, I called you to make sure we make it to school soon. Gino and Anya should be there, too but they refused to wait for us and thus we're late and this didn’t help, either.”

She’d see Lelouch there and whether his memories returned was to be seen but now knowing the content of her wishes, he strove harder not to let it balance out.

“You’ll see Lelou, soon.”

“That’s-not what I want, Suzaku.” She retorted not realizing what he truly said but after a bit, she turned a bright shade of an undecided color.

“Suzaku-”

Her hand seized his own as he tried to stroll away but he allowed this encounter, in fact, his body was trembling inside, and one-touch did this. What else could it be? Would he feel worse if he’d just forget the childhood memories?

“I told you. I don’t want you to think twice inside your heart, but, I cannot stay too much longer.”

“You can’t go. You’re a princess of Britannia and we have to bring you home.”

“There’s a reason why I can’t go back now. I don’t think it will be enough to be away from Zero.”

“What do you mean?”

“Forget it.”

“What does Zero have to do with you?”

He gripped her hand back as if he was grounding himself in the answer.

“We’ll be late, and I’ll tell you soon. I’m not ready-I’m not ready-”

Swimming with possibilities and worse disapproving thoughts driving him mad but with a heavy and conflicted heart, he leaned in, shoving her harder.

“When will you be?” He whispered brushing a finger against her dry lips and her, not resisting the sudden change in him. “I’m ready to hear it all.”

“You shouldn’t. You’re just sad-you’re just-”

“What if you’re the only to cure that said sadness? I know-”

“I command you to stop.” She said briskly as he ignored it and leaned in further and pressing his lips to her’s.

Vertigo caught him but hanging onto her and the moment he could find peace in the madness of a broken heart.

Was he using her to get over Euphy’s death?

He pushed back and repositioned himself as he realized that could be the case as it wasn’t fair to bring the hurt to her back. The weight of death hanging over him.

“Yes, we have to go.” He announced bewildered by his response to the kiss he just took.

It was stupid that he didn’t tell her that he loved her as the shards began to piece together and that happiness overflowed from his own heart, but he remembered that ‘I love you’ meant that someone died but what was Zero’s deal on her own story? The unstoppable strength that day by day meant the words were the strength that he couldn’t grasp.

“Thank you.” He muttered as her figure disappeared through the door and slinging the school bag on his shoulder, followed quietly behind.


	7. Walking In The Sun

Promises.

Promises.

Unfinished and yet, storming Suzaku’s brain and like before, he was swearing off love because it was dangerous. Dangerous to behold yet, he was daydreaming in class and throughout the student council meeting now glancing at the clock above.

Lelouch, Rivalz, Milly and even Shirley were busy laughing like all the weight of the world was no longer a priority, but even with the return of Zero announced, Suzaku was apprehensive about it all and then, that shooting star, Artemis showed up with promises. A bag of promises.

A promise he never remembered.

“Hey, earth to Suzaku!” Milly exclaimed, and he brought up his head and looks were given to him and knew that he wasn’t inconspicuous anymore.

“You’re just as bad as Lulu.” Shirley remarked smiling a bit while she heard Lelouch retorted in the back as Milly’s hands covered that same mouth.

But what could Suzaku say to them?

“Oh. I didn’t realize.”

“You’re thinking about something awfully hard. Is someone on your mind? Or something?” Milly lightly accused.

“Hm-n-no.”

“You’re lying.”

“Suzaku lying is like Lelouch being bad with girls,” Rivalz replied playfully annoyed.

“I am though,” Lelouch said finally breaking free and trying to grasp at more words than he should have.

“You can’t be. You’re popular with girls, like all of them.”

“There’s only one girl on Lelouch’s mind,” Rolo said strolling holding a hand that didn’t quite belong to him and it was only then that Lelouch and Suzaku jerked up as if they had seen a ghost or worse something untouchable.

“Lelou?”

“Artemis!” Lelouch ran up and gladly shook his head in embarrassment as if forgetting that a relative had visited.

“I’m Artemis Fitzgerald. I’m Lelouch’s girlfriend.”

Rivalz’s hands dropped and with all the eyes, only Suzaku felt shamed and didn’t he kiss her earlier and why were brother and sister together? The promise of course but Lelouch couldn’t win here.

“You jest, Artemis.”

“Okay, I wish!” Artemis laughed and side hugged Lelouch tenderly, and he responded by awkwardly grinning. “Seriously, I’m a relative, of course. A fourth cousin, of course, and yes, they exist somehow.”

“Fourth cousins? Is that like….”

“Don’t think too hard, Rivalz.” Milly cautioned teasing lightly, but Suzaku kept his position, now fully aware that Artemis was blankly staring at him yet, he yearned to reach out. It took more than a promise and memories to create love, right?

“Suzaku?” Rivalz asked shifting his hands on his head.

“Y-Yeah.”

“I know she’s pretty and all but-”

“Artemis-”

“Suzaku.” She brushed past him unconcerned that he had let his heart slip and kissed her earlier.

Rivalz burst back up. “YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER AS WELL!!!?”

“It’s nothing.” Suzaku sheepishly muttered but Rivalz was already clamoring over Lelouch, Suzaku, and Artemis but she seemed the most annoyed but held back her own tongue and Suzaku clearly noticed the deception crumbling. Fourth cousins? What did they take Suzaku for?

“Do I SEE a love TRIANGLE, here!?”

“HEY! That isn’t funny, Rivalz!” Shirley accused now waiting to grab his cheeks and stretch them out, and he protested a lot, but Milly backed her up.

“Or is Shirley not telling us everything?”

“Milly! You wouldn’t!”

“It is a love square!” Rivalz shouted through the pain no doubt and all Suzaku could meet was the obliviousness of the faces of his friends.

“No such thing exists.” Shirley stretched further and soon the tears came rolling but Rivalz was laughing harder than he should have.

As the laughter subsided, Artemis fit perfectly for the rest of the meeting and when it was time to clean up, she stayed later with Lelouch in toll, and Suzaku noticed the familiarity that Lelouch displayed with Artemis. The flick of his hand on her cheek and while it boiled Suzaku to see a sight quite unseeingly, he swallowed the lump at the back of his throat, hovering out of view briefly and obtaining pieces of their conversation.

“You promised me, Lelou.”

“Oh, Artemis. Do you still want me? I don’t easily forget the promises with a girl.”

“Things have changed, Lelouch.” She said sternly but that act dropped once, Lelouch reached the tip of her head and smooched it before trailing that mouth to her’s. She for the moment felt like conforming to the mold given but with a snap of her head, she rushed through Lelouch, beaming if faking the uncertainty.

“Suzaku!”

She snatched Suzaku Kururugi’s arm and swung it heavily before retreating in the halls and drawing Suzaku to a corner but before this, he couldn’t tell what Lelouch’s face was preparing to express, only that Suzaku heard and saw the big things.

“I knew you were there.” She said pained but he grabbed her hand so readily after. “Did you remember it?”

“I never promised you anything but,”

“Then, that’s it. I remembered a lie. Haha, forget it, Suzaku.” She whipped her wrist away, but he greedily held it back.

“But what I felt was real even if I forgot about you.”

“Thanks for that.” She sarcastically cried but with a change of scenery and into the courtyard, he sat her down restlessly.

“I forgot an important part. I mean, I loved Euphemia so much that I forgot about the promises I made to myself then.”

“I’m not her.” Artemis again emphasized again. “I cannot be her nor bring her back but-”

“That’s fine. I want to fall in love with you then, just you. I want to know more about you and just, realize that I was never wrong about the memories.”

She brushed her eyes with her sleeve before he turned it over exposing her palm again, but he steadily pecked at them with his mouth. It was sterile yet, he wanted to display his passion again. Again, the dilemma of loving a Britannian princess came to a head.

“You’ve done this once before, Suzaku and so what makes this different? You can never be with me.”

“That can change as I am the Knight of Seven and have the position in order to-”

“Then do so, Suzaku Kururugi.”

She jumped up suddenly and he struggled to make sense of her phrasing.

“You and Lelouch are you really?”

“It was a silly childhood fantasy, that’s all. My heart is completely set.”

“On me and I’ll live up to that.” Suzaku declared rashly before committing his lips to her’s, taking her breath.

“S-S-Suzaku, not here.”

“I know. Let’s go back, then?”

“Y-Yes, of course.”

 

 

 

“AH! Princess Artemis-” Lloyd began as her hand waved in his face, stopping any motion between them.

“It’s okay, Lloyd. You don’t have to be formal as I’ve stated before. In fact, I scorn that. Kind of why I left Pendragon.”

“You left there?” Cecile questioned raising her eyebrows. “Why?”

“It’s a pretty stupid reason and dangerous, too.”

Artemis glazed at the newly updated model of the Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Conquista at the best of her abilities and while Suzaku appeared dressed in his Knight of the Round battle uniform, he still glimmered with some distant hope.

“You’re going against the Black Knights?”

“Yes. They’ve started back up since Zero reappeared. The world is not safe with him out there.”

“About that--”

Suzaku nodded his head and took the key from Lloyd before climbing up although his face was turned to her’s and while he couldn’t put his expressions into a simple phrase, he heard it plainly in his head. The same three words that he confessed to Euphemia.

_I love you_


	8. Knight

“You are trying too hard, Gino.”

“How could I not? If Suzaku doesn’t care, then I certainly do.” Gino exclaimed extending an arm out and she gladly took it while Suzaku eyed them carefully avoiding her face.

“Stop flirting with her, Gino,” Anya said nonchalantly still sticking her nose into her cell phone and flipping through photos. “You’re making Suzaku jealous.”

“Jealous? Please, Princess Artemis is for the taking.”

“HEY! I’m right here, you know?” Artemis replied waving her free hand before Gino took that too. “Could you like talk about me when I’m not here? You have to do it properly.”

“Nah. You ought to know and besides I won’t give up.”

“You’re weird, Gino,” Artemis exclaimed now partly unsure about the Knight of Three.

“Weird! Princess, please! I know how I feel about these things and besides Suzaku doesn’t care.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“He hasn’t shown any interest at all and I know so.”

Suzaku listened quietly and his heart pounded if recalling the wild sensations of kisses long ago, but it wasn’t that, so he couldn’t openly express himself in front of Gino and even Artemis although he made himself clear with that kiss.

“You do realize that this will go nowhere right? I am a princess of Britannia.”

“I can’t help but try.”

Artemis smirked slightly.

“Oh Gino Weinberg.” In disbelief, she tilted her head to the side after Gino tugged her along but with no set of foreboding Suzaku stiffly stood in silence with his head in repose.

“He’s jealous. Be careful Gino.” Anya cautioned still not giving anything else a second thought, but she was on the uptake of it all.

Gino brandished his hand.

“I want to know why you were falling in the first place.” Suzaku cleared his aching mind and straightened his body. “Why you were there in the sky. You owe us that explanation.”

“You truly despise me don’t you Suzaku Kururugi?”

“I don’t but we need answers.”

“It’s a long and complicated story honestly and I don’t feel like reliving it anytime soon. Just take my word for it that it was terrible.”

“That’s not enough.”

“H-Hey, Suzaku please lightened up. If she says that it’s terrible then we ought to believe her.”

“I’m not satisfied with that answer at all and we deserve to know. We are the Knights of the Round and we’re locked in a war with Zero and anything is possible.”

“You’re quite terrible, Suzaku Kururugi.”

“Please don’t cry, princess.” Gino tried easing the tension but if one thing was certain she was being deceptive about her origin.

“I’m not crying. I just think that Mr. Kururugi is being cruel to me and while he did save me, his attitude is quite unbefitting for a Knight of the Round.”

No longer betraying Euphemia’s memory, Suzaku could indeed move through the middle to secure his heart but did it mean shattering Artemis on the way there?

“If you want to know so badly-I was captured by Zero and his Black Knights.”

A collective gasp was being elevated on Suzaku’s lips but curling them he had to be strong and in that if it meant ripping her to shreds but he loved her and her being formal with now stung greatly. He wanted to sling his arms around her waist.

“How did you escape?”

“I flew, obviously.”

“Honestly.”

“Hey Suzaku. This is getting out of hand.” Gino cried.

“Zero gave me a choice and I declined.” Flippant on that response Suzaku could read her vibes that she wasn’t entirely frank with that choice even if he didn’t quite understand what it entailed.

“What choice?”

“To be free or remain a canary in a cage.”

“How could he grant that?”

“I know who Zero is.” She bit her lip. “But I promised not to say, and I won’t now.” She avoided the question entirely.

“You’re impeding the solution between us and him. You have to say, and I don’t care if you’re a princess of Britannia as you will tell us-”

A resounding pain crossed his cheek. Damn her promises. Damn them and then with a chance, he felt the spew of the droplets of tears. Her’s and then he regretted being so harsh especially after he kissed her.

“I thought better of you Suzaku. I love you and yet, you’re hurting me so much.”

He nursed his cheek.

“I do love you.”

Artemis froze as Suzaku rubbed that redden cheek and snatched her away from Gino but another slap resonated and Suzaku floundered back.

“I’m not going to forgive you just like that.”

“Artemis.”

“Suzaku.” Her eyes watered again and she stormed into the room and leaving her rage behind but he bolted towards her, reaching her in the beautiful landscape around them.

It was paradise in the Knights of Round area yet she didn’t recognize it as such.

“ARTEMIS!”

His hand yanked the back of her collar and pulled back as she tried to jump into the pond as if to drown herself.

“You can’t just apologize with “I love you”. It doesn’t work that way Suzaku Kururugi. Euphemia might have been fooled but I’m not.”

“I meant it.”

He tiptoed forward and shoved his tongue into her mouth, and she gladly ruffled her fingers through his hair.

“Don’t cry anymore for my sake.”

His cloak shifting in the wind and covering her up partially but it was an embrace he wouldn’t get otherwise.

“Suzaku.”

“I want to be your knight-officially.”

“I can’t-”

“Between us.” His voice was audible over a whisper and he bowed with a hand out as if he was asking for a dance.

“You aren’t Euphemia but I treasure that. I love how you’re willing to go with your heart and treasure promises and people. You’re silly, kind and strong. You’re a different person and I love that. I love you for you.”

He said breathlessly rubbing his nose against her’s.

“Suzaku Kururugi, I hereby make you my knight.”


	9. Song Of The Ancients

The skies were clearer than Suzaku could imagine but the fight was being taken in and like always, there was always room to grow. The sounds of lightning clashing rung through his ears as Lancelot struck another Knightmare Frame, but was it enough to gather strength like this? To wander into a battlefield for no reason?

No. He would bring about change through the inside-inside of Britannia and he’d be damned if Zero or any of his Black Knights checked him. He heard the screaming as Lancelot struggled against the Gurren piloted by Kallen Kozuki.

“SUZAKU! WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR?” She bellowed striking against the Lancelot harder but as the encounter always came up short for one of them but she was a formidable opponent indeed. If only she had stayed true to her half Britannian roots but there was no way to win.

“FIGHTING FOR A FUTURE!”

“WHO’S FUTURE? BRITANNIA OR JAPAN’S!!?”

“Britannia’s.”

The images of the Gurren struck him deeper but he fought for a purpose, to avenge not only Euphemia but all of Britannia and if he had to be against Zero, against Lelouch (if that was the case) then Suzaku Kururugi wouldn’t hesitate.

“WHAT-” Kallen and Suzaku shouted once a Knightmare frame haphazardly stepped into the battle, the many battles to come. The war was here and somehow, he zoomed onto the Knightmare now perplexed but still fending off the Guren.

“WHAT IS WRONG SUZAKU!?”

“-!?”

“Princess Artemis!”

Her figure emerged, and she stood on top of the Knightmare, calculated but what the hell was she doing here and piloting of all things? No, he wouldn’t lose her like he did Euphemia. No. NO.

“What the hell!?” Kallen retreated slightly back, and all Suzaku was screaming in his mind as it wasn’t long that he had accepted her appointment to be her knight. It was official that way at least between them.

“I won’t...I won’t lose again.” He heard the sobs coming from the bitterest part of his throat but held onto it. Held onto the memories of long ago and now. Now.

Artemis’ hair billowing in the draft and her standing idly by but her pose was quite dignified even for a princess but she wasn’t much to complain but the greatest hurt was seeing her giving up. Seeing her give into the despair.

“ZERO! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I cannot keep my promise anymore…you’ve crossed the line.” Artemis slipped suddenly and Suzaku piloted Lancelot faster than he ever could even if the Guren resumed its attacks. He had to make it.

“Funny how that is, Princess.” Zero’s own Knightmare leaped out and with a resonating heartbeat, Lancelot covered Artemis while simultaneously picking her up, but she kicked and pounded on the protection that Suzaku was giving her.

She mouthed one single word, “Live” before speaking it aloud and relaxing her whole body and like that, the Geass command sprung into Suzaku and he opened his cockpit and caught the falling girl again. This time, worriedly.

A shooting star.

He thought nothing but of her as he nuzzled his head against her’s, holding her effortlessly before returning into Lancelot and still on the command of the Geass escaped. Why the hell was she being stupid? So impulsive? No, she was displaying the same qualities as Euphemia and he wanted to smile that they were indeed sisters.

“Artemis. You’re so impulsive. Why.”

“Then I will say to you all I’ve learned.” She said quietly.

“I don’t care anymore. I have you and that matters to me.”

She caressed the side of his head while taking in strands of hair before they fell through her fingers. The cracks that he never thought could hurt all.

“Suzaku. Zero is Lelouch. He’s back.”

Suzaku’s eyes burnt and for a bit rage-filled but with her yawning slightly, he eased his shoulders. The smell of her invading all his space prevailed and while he returned with her, the incarceration came to her. Undeterred and it was even possible that she held sensitive information about Zero.

Zero.

Her brother.

“Now, you gotta say something.” Gino pointed out as she sat with her bangs flinging in her face but it was difficult to gauge her current state but Suzaku could swear that she was crying. Crying. No, sobbing that rang out through her box.

“Hey!” Gino cried waving his hands in fright as if he had stepped on a flower that couldn’t bounce back. “What should we do Suzaku? She won’t speak to me.”

“I will see what I can do.”

“Counting on you.”

Suzaku collapsed and drew her next to him then embracing her tenderly and all with his own questions swam. The questions.

Gino audibly gasped as if Suzaku was breaking the ranks of the Knight of the Round but this went beyond duty and like this time, he held the questions out. The questions of her abduction.

“S-Suzaku.”

“What happened with you and Zero? Why did he abduct you? Please, Artemis, I want to help you as I am your knight.”

Her gray eyes were scarlet with the continual rushing of fresh tears and not resisting to swipe them away even if more would break.

“I told the truth and lied together. I was foolhardy.”

“It’s okay. Artemis, I have you.”

“I decided to be silly and maybe too impulsive and so it seems like Euphemia rubbed off on me; Regardless, I personally infiltrated the Black Knights, only me. I did it because I wanted to save Britannia and save my family. I don’t care if they were all my half-siblings and knowing that Zero…Zero was causing a war again and I couldn’t wait for anyone to do anything so, I acted rashly. I know this.”

Suzaku cooed stroking her wavy hair in his palms.

“He found out who I was in no time but he turned out to be Lelouch. Lelouch, with whom I had made another promise to and one he wanted to keep. The promise being he’d reclaim me again but what did that matter? I was only a sister that loved him, my brother but, he wanted to give me a choice. A choice to liberate myself from the tyranny of my own life and start in the new Japan with him or stay in the place I always found myself in.”

She shoved him away to pull out something sharp and almost slashing it at herself, but the instincts were clear and he snatched after a brief struggle that was halfhearted.

“Why?”

“I hate this life. I hate living. I hate myself, Suzaku. Why did you think I made promises? They fueled me forward.”

“You sound like me back then. Please, Artemis. Love yourself as I love you.”

“It isn’t that easy! I rejected Zero because I wanted to be with you which never meant to happen as you recall that we made no promise to each other; But mine was binding to Lelouch and I knew he’d come back for me but it was a question if he would continue on his goal of destroying Britannia. I say this because I was only a step stone for him and any love we shared is gone. I knew it then…I knew when I saw you, Suzaku, that I was far too gone. I only want you to realize you’re all I think about.”

Suzaku threw his cloak over her trembling self.

“You’re my shooting star, Artemis. I may not have made a promise then but I made one now.”

“He’d still continue on his goal but,” She traced the outlines of her lips, sadden in the eyes that were puffy and under control. “Lelouch didn’t stop until I said no. He always cared and loved so freely. Childhood is always the best time to fall in love as it stays with you forever.”

“He did what?” Gino said breaking his own silence.

“I didn’t escape entirely as he allowed me to leave but today, I had to make the choice and I made it even if I detest it. He kissed me goodbye.”

“You mean Zero!?”

“He has a heart and there is room for a lot of people there and I happen to be in there but it’s funny how he has a sister complex; but we have to stop him and I know where he is going, too.”

“Don’t use it!” Suzaku shouted covering up her eyes.

“I didn’t have to but it wouldn’t have hurt in the end.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was there before he realized but then again he could have fed me false information…though he seemed serious.”

“It’s possible.” Gino pondered aloud. “But it’s worth investigating regardless.”

“I don’t see how it wouldn’t be.” Suzaku calmly allowed Artemis to fall to her own knees while he rose. “But we have to make absolutely sure.”

“Then it is settled! Please tell us everything Princess.”

She fetched another item and gently tied it around her eyes which happen to be a silk cloth bringing total darkness.

“That’s better.”

“Why?”

“So I don’t cheat.” She exclaimed in a happy tone. “It’s better this way. It’s better now.”

Suzaku understood perfectly-her Geass and the temptation to access it.

“You don’t have to.” He said squarely wrapping his hands around her face. “You don’t have to hide anymore.”

“He was going to use me as leverage against Britannia and that’s what I prepared for but he let me go. Why? Why give me a choice? Why say those things to me?” She then began going inward and pretended that she was alone and Suzaku shook her slightly as if to stir her from this daydream.

“If Nunnally is really preparing the Japan Special Zone again then he’ll be there.”

“You think-”

“Again, take my words like a grain of salt.”

“I won’t as I believe you.” Suzaku declared confidently allowing himself to unwrap the cloth that blinded her. Was she thinking of repentance but why? “But I won’t chide you as I am grateful you’re here.”

“Suzaku.”

“I am your Knight and vowed to protect you.”

Gino’s face transformed into confusion.

“When did this happen?”

“A while back but it’s okay,” Suzaku explained helping her up as her eyes cast some acceptance yet he couldn’t take that same glaze and keep in his heart.


	10. Zero Escape

 

“Thank you Suzaku-”

His mouth pressed harder as he grasped her golden hair falling into his palms but she calmly returned the sentiments hopeful that the world would be brighter. Hopeful that nightmares were long passed and he too shared that. He too was grateful to feel the world’s light being shone through so far yet near.

“Artemis.” He breathlessly muttered resting his head down on her chest, shutting his eyes and going with the flow of her heart. The questions of her heart no longer damaging him. She indeed was a shooting star but to fill the sky with more shooting stars meant fighting again. Meant piloting Lancelot again.

Meant that he had to keep the secrets close to his still breath.

She lightly grabbed his head up and then his hands with a smile in those same eyes and he wondered if what she was doing right.

“Would you have gone with Zero if it was alright?”

She paused biting a bit of her bottom lip while allowing him to retain control again.

“If it was a few years ago. If those years hadn’t eroded my own heart towards him. Though I know now the expectations of my station, of a princess of Britannia. It means sacrificing personal happiness for the greater good of a country.”

“It doesn’t have to mean that.”

“I can never be with you at least publicly and there’s no chance of marriage either even if you are a Knight of the Round.”

“I won’t-”

He slightly reddened but watched as her arms and body waved into the air as if she was dancing like as an ethereal being. A being he couldn’t help but love and couldn’t touch more.

“I won’t give up.”

“Suzaku.”

“We can’t,” Soon the wind dictated the movements that she was conveying and they were the answers he desired so. “Anyhow, we shouldn’t stay here. Aren’t we needed with Nunnally?”

“Yes.”

“Then, I suppose we get going then!” She exclaimed brushing her own fingers through her lush hair but it still fell a bit flat. “I mean we shouldn’t keep Nunnally waiting or even…”

“It’s okay.”

“Nah. You can’t be sad forever, you know?”

“You’re just something.”

“Something? What’s that supposed to mean?” She stuck out her face teasing him.

“Nothing bad of course.” He answered quickly grinning frankly and wondering if healing was possible, it was tangible instead. “Hey!”

She was already pulling him to his feet and destiny but he didn’t forget the power that laid in her eye and yet, they were opaque this time.

 

 

 

“NUNNALLY!”

Artemis practically screamed nearly snatching Nunnally up and just overjoyed despite the serious tone of everyone already. The practicality seemed unrestraint. What an admirable spirit like Euphemia-no, it wouldn’t be safe to keep evoking her name for no reason. Artemis wasn’t Euphemia and couldn’t be but eternally he realized the direness of his continual holding.

“It is nice to see you too Arty!”

“AH! You remembered me! I thought you forgot.”

“I couldn’t forget you, Arty. You were always so kind to me and hello, Suzaku.”

Artemis beamed and grabbed a hold of Nunnally’s elaborate wheelchair but Suzaku and other members of the Britannian military and nobility were there all apprehensive and full of tedium especially the anxious Suzaku. Would Zero show up? Was the information fed to Artemis correct?

“He should be here,” Artemis whispered at the edge of his ear.

Then without a cue, the screen lit up and Zero appeared in all his splendor and malice while his voice boomed.

“Zero…”

“I see that you’re attempting another massacre.”

“That’s not true! I truly believe that we can help the citizens of Area 11.” Nunnally shouted back, however, meek her voice was, it certainly was commendable.

“We aren’t foolish to fall for another attack.” He stated again obscured by his helmet, the helmet that Suzaku detested

“I wish to fulfill Euphemia’s-”

“Nonsense. Lies.”

“It’s the truth!”

Suzaku balled his fists now aggravated that Zero, that Lelouch could talk down to Nunnally in a manner that was borderline insane. What to do? What could this accomplish again?

“Then I have a proposal.”

“You’re suddenly doing that!? What gives you the right!?” Artemis took over the shouting overwhelming the now muted Nunnally and Suzaku had to reach out but paused when he saw the fury reflecting in those unique eyes.

“You’re vile Zero. You’re beyond reproach and yet, you’re quite arrogant that Britannia would allow any proposal from a terrorist to be valid.”

“I don’t claim anything more but I will say that I cannot be killed but exiled under the Britannian law.”

Mutters of insincere voices reverberated in Suzaku’s eyes as the determination sprung forward now concerned with Artemis’ bravado. Was she getting revenge now?

“He’s right.”

“I propose that I shall be exiled along with all the Japanese.”

“Preposterous!” Came the varied voices startling Suzaku’s dulled and consumed mind but even seizing Artemis’ sorrow would be troublesome and he couldn’t dare kiss or soothe her here even if the will was quite formidable.

“You’ve always been…”

“Always…what?”

“We’ll find Zero.” More voices and stomping of voices but with the sudden intake of smoke and subsequent clearing of it but Artemis was there on the ground punching the multitudes of Zeroes.

“PRINCESS ARTEMIS!!”

She was huffing as the front row fell to her blows although the years were obstructing her concentration as she quickly collapsed on her knees.

“I know…you’re here…somewhere Zero and no matter what, I’ll punch all of them to find you…you don’t deserve my forgiveness.”

“Arty!”

“Not a befitting of a princess of any nation but…it stings a lot. It pains me to know that he’s getting away.” She panted drowsing off and being caught effortlessly by Suzaku but restraining the tenderness caresses that he could give but her body unbent and flimsily rested on him.

Why was she being so reckless?

Why did she want to die?

“I’ll always be…”

“You won’t! You’re not stuck in any cage, Artemis! If anything I am.”

“You probably still see Euphemia. I haven’t broken through, yet. No, you don’t have to tell me Suzaku Kururugi. I can’t even stop Zero either.”

“We will Artemis. I promise that and while she’s in my gaze sometimes, her memory is in what we do now and that’s how I feel.”

“I think it’s better this way, Suzaku.”


	11. Lifetimes Are Once This Time

“Arty are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Nunnally. I am sorry it didn’t work out.”

Suzaku leaned inwards as Nunnally closed her grasp on Artemis’ bandaged hands.

“You’re reckless.” He finally had the courage to say after the minutes wound down, but Artemis’ hair was draped over her eyes and like before, her act of impulsiveness and frivolity was thundering on her chest. At least he didn’t cower before it, but ugly sobs broke out and all the noise was shakable.

“S-Suzaku.”

“Don’t cry anymore. It isn’t your fault about what Zero has done.”

“I’m hurting…h-hurting. All because I wanted to…”

“Don’t talk anymore, okay?” Suzaku’s kind emerald eyes shone and with a carelessness, his heart was stolen even more by her gradual ascent as her tears mixed into the tangled mess of golden hair; Shaking it gently,

“A-Artemis!”

“It isn’t fair if only you do that. I owe you and besides, I wanted more of you. More of your taste.”

Suzaku gathered his jumbled nerves and clinched the moment he knew that he had to have more. Why did he lose the composure of the loyal knight and instead be melted by the trick of her charms and tears?

He could grow to love her even more in her aggressive and selfish manner, still, she was a true princess by her goodness and pure of heart if she strayed slightly. Euphemia had to be let go. Euphemia’s memory could be transferred here.

“What do I taste like?” He asked genuinely curious but there was an underhand to his inquiries, to what his heart would go. What his heart yearned more.

“I can’t say.” She winked and placed a single hand over’s Nunnally, addressing her directly. “Thank you, Nunnally. You’ve certainly grown to be a kind young woman and I hope that you continue.”

“Oh, Arty!” She exclaimed smiling a bit under that seriousness that didn’t suit her. It never did. She should always be smiling and that was how Suzaku remembered her. Remembered Lelouch. He scowled briefly before being found out by a single take of his hand.

Nunnally’s.

“Oh, Suzaku.”

“Nunnally, it will be fine.”

“You shouldn’t lie Suzaku.”

Surprisingly it came from Artemis and her renewal energy that was gleaming in her eyes but he pretended to gaze away though he didn’t know why he was hiding away. Why? He was the Knight of Seven a Knight of the Round and so why the shyness? As if he had a boyish crush on her. A maddening crush.

“You’re blushing, Suzaku.” She exclaimed putting a hand to her lips.

“I-I’m not.”

“You two are funny.” Nunnally started giggling and Artemis hugged her tightly but Suzaku still couldn’t muster up the courage to say more. Why? Despite this respite, the raging sentiments were out there and if Lelouch was really Zero again…Artemis wouldn’t lie. No, not at all. There was sincerity on her mouth-the same mouth he kissed passionately. It was way out of line but disregarding it, he wouldn’t mind doing it again.

But her actions from before…and in that Knightmare, why had she done that in the middle of battle? Was she suicidal? Yes, from all incidents of wanting to hurt herself, could it be why she seemed like she had nothing to lose?

Nunnally was escorted out and before Suzaku could speak, Artemis’s face was turned and while the tone was meek, still radiant was the way she held onto the words.

“I need to explain myself, I believe,” She paused. “I have been trying to kill myself for a while now, and from various methods. I hate the promises I’ve held onto so long. They’ve plagued me all my life and while I can stand here and regret, it’s still led to something positive but Zero’s-Lelouch’s brazen efforts to sway me to his cause then using and discarding me. I am a princess of Britannia but it’s a curse. The only way out is death but I’m reconsidering that now.”

“Artemis-”

“I don’t want to put it on you or anyone as it rests on me. I do love you and while that love can be freeing, it can crush someone and that’s why I’m asking for you to be mine for a lifetime.”

Love. It was something to be had and Suzaku treasured and sunk it to the depth of the twilight. The twilight that overextended into the horizon.

He kneeled swearing his own allegiance to her more than ever.

“I would be honored, Artemis Do Britannia.”

“Call me Artemis.”  


	12. Who Are We?/ Fanart

_Lelouch, Artemis and Suzaku_


	13. Does Time Really Flow Inside?

“Artemis.”

“Yes, Rivalz?”

“Why are you here? You aren’t part of the Student Council…” Rivalz

“Don’t you know? I’m stalking Lelouch. Hehehe.” Artemis leaned forward clasping Lelouch’s arm and pulling him, so he was rocking in his chair but Suzaku was observing the entire moments leading up and while he hated the closeness that she made, his heart was in constant motion.

Above.

Below.

Above.

Below.

“Artemis,” Lelouch protested loudly and she steadily grasped tighter as he used his free hand to ruffle his hair out of his face. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I promise you that.”

“That’s good, Lelouch as I would hate to part again from you.”

He awkwardly laughed now bringing the jovial nature to the surface and soon, real laughter erupted from him as he patted her hand.

“That won’t happen.”

“Good because I refuse to let it happen again!”

“What’s the story behind that?” Milly asked now smiling while resting her chin on her palm.

“It’s a long story but just know that he promised me something long ago.” Artemis confidently exclaimed clapping her hands together firmly as she had released Lelouch easily. “And I want to make sure he sticks to it.”

“That sounds like an important promise.”

“Yeah. I believe that promises should be honored and never broken for any reason.”

Suzaku nearly slapped his palms down recalling the non-promise that had untangled previously but why was she so keen on being honorable and clinging to the notion of promises? She really shone in the light while it hit her golden short hair but why was he fixating on her?

Yes, his inhibitions had faltered then as he found the rising jealousy pang in his cheeks.

“Suzaku, you alright?” Rivalz asked concerned.

“I’m fine. Just tired after all.”

“You mean, Suzaku Kururugi is tired?” Lelouch fired back now adding slithering animosity in his expressive eyes, but Suzaku carefully maneuvered through it.

“I mean I’m here aren’t I?”

“That’s true but you seemed dazed-maybe, you should get better rest.” Rivalz interrupted as Lelouch glanced off.

“It’s difficult too as I have a lot of responsibilities.”

“That’s fine, just don’t forget about us.” Artemis chipped in with a sheepish voice, but he knew she was trying not to lash out at him and the others but why? Was she certainly upset? “I worry about you, too, you know? You and Lelouch.”

“That’s nice of you, Artemis.”

“Can it Lelouch and I mean it, too.”

With a mighty moment passing behind, Suzaku lulled into words he couldn’t quite claim yet, some semblance of control came in and he worried that the mirror between them would diminish. Why was he fixating on the non-promise of a lifetime gone? He recalled with bated breath that it hadn’t been a discard but an act of immaturity on his part.

They were times that he obscured the truth and like the powerlessness that had swallowed him…like whatever else could be in the future dealings with Zero and even Lelouch if Suzaku’s heart was decided. Lelouch was Zero-there was no way that incidents popping up were not the idealizations of one masked man and the Black Knights.

Lelouch

Why wouldn’t it be him this time?

Suzaku glazed with a suppressed smile at how light-hearted the Student Council was blooming into but most importantly, Artemis and Lelouch were too close. Brother and sister, but why was she clinging too much to him?

“Whatcha thinking about Suzaku?” Rivalz asked sidestepping the conversation and Artemis’ head bobbed up as her hair radiated behind her ears.

“It’s really nothing. Just thinking about a lot of things.”

“Don’t think so hard, then.”

“Not like Rivalz. He’s always lost.” Milly placed the side of her hand to her slightly uncovered lips pressing a smidge of a laugh back.

“Hey, PREZ!”

“It’s true, isn’t it, Rivalz?”

It was destiny but who would have faith in that nonsense? It wasn’t if it meant losing every damned thing that mattered but even with a non-promise, Suzaku was peering into the future through Artemis’ sparkling curls.

She wasn’t Euphy and wouldn’t dare take her place, but it would be possible to move forward with Artemis, right? Would it fine to love anything more than himself? More than the goals he had to change Britannia? To halt Zero’s advances? To finally succeed?

Suzaku hoped with his actions that he could indeed.


	14. Time Goes By

“Want to go now, Suzaku?”  Artemis’ voice was clearer than the sky once and now obscured to him and like before, it could only have untangled by the stinging of reality, and acknowledging that miles have been lost and that, the quiet filled the noise and somehow with her hair fettered by nothing, she was giving out a hand.

Suzaku slipped back passively into her hands, and gracefully he got into line but her instantaneous motion left him shattering. Untangling the senses that he once believed in, and quickly, he didn’t dare for what was done was done and oblivious to his own agony, he couldn’t stand away from her, but the touch was broken from his own perception, right?

All he knew was taken aback from his own springing consciousness and soon, he felt her tilt back and his lips pressing like there was no tomorrow and unraveling again was the course he hated, the ugly guilt. No, not again but the noise was making up small thoughts that couldn’t quite form except to have his own hands, fingers weaving a path in her hair.

“I…I…”

“Will you continue to…?”

“Yes, Suzaku. I intend to help you as much as I can and besides-”

“Please don’t. We’ll win this without your help-” He whispered sorely but from the inside, she wouldn’t dare if he didn’t want it, right? But she knew that his kindness only extended so far, right?

What had outcomes from before she seen?

What would become of them?

He yearned to know but would it be set in her eye, like that?

“You cannot, Suzaku. I’ve come to help you and even if the memories I have of you is skewed, I want to rectify myself-to do the best I can to fix those headaches I’ve caused.”

“Artemis.”

“Suzaku Kururugi, you have to do what I say, correct? I order you to help me in this endeavor, and you cannot disobey a Princess of Britannia.” Then with pleading eyes came her swift attack with her kissing him squarely back. Her fingertips traversing the very skin he cursed to have on his bones, that brought him to life when so much had withered and if the fears of love were triumphant, could he discern the truth of her position?

The wandering going on the back of his own eyes, those emerald eyes casting back that sincerity.

“Artemis. You’re just so…”

“So, what Suzaku?”

“So insane? Impulsive? Obstinate, and even suicidal.” Suzaku took a moment to regain his speech, and like that, she drew in her the heart that was pounding against his’. “Don’t think I won’t-”

“You are the Knight of Seven and own it to me to follow my command….please, Suzaku. The future isn’t bright in the slightest and if I balance things again…I could change that eye of mine.”

He hesitated briefly, shoving himself internally away and while he had a lot to consider-and a lot of posturing to wangle through, her genuine pleas resonated in that interior.

“If I do this-”

“I’ll discharge you from my service.”

“No. It’s an honor to be your knight.”

“And _boyfriend_.” She touched her dimples as the smile spread upwards and somehow, he was relieved that she could say something so ostentatious and like that, he could rally on the new title bestowed on him. The knight was no more, the title of someone close to a lover piled up in his chest.

“Don’t be stupid, Kururugi.” She warned giggling while covering over her mouth.

“You don’t have to be formal, Artemis-”

“You don’t mind your new title?”

“I don’t. I am that to you, right?”

“Suzaku-I just wish it could have-I wish I wasn’t a princess, why else would you…?”

“It has nothing to do with that. Princess or no, non-promise or promise, you were there, weren’t you? You, Lelouch, Nunnally and me. We were those children, together again.”

“Though we all grew up, Suzaku. We’ve all changed, and I don’t want to lose to my Geass.”

“Then, don’t use it-”

“I can’t stop, Suzaku, nor do I intend to.”

“Artemis-”

It would be difficult to convince her otherwise despite her naivete that change was possible and Suzaku couldn’t discount her enthusiasm. Did she hate being a princess that much?

Did she really hate her life to the point of discarding it? Like he had been? Like he had avenged in the end? Zero. That struck some sense into his’ hardened mind but with her, a gentleness was tremendous in the regards to her eyes.

"Please keep my identity secret like Lelouch’s.”

“Artemis-”

“I love the way the sadness overtakes you, Suzaku, but even so, don’t be distressed too much longer, okay? I promise it makes sense in the end. I can prove my Geass wrong.” She gripped her hands together before releasing them, but it was a stranglehold of a time that moved in the space between.

“Oh, Artemis. I won’t give up.”

“I expect you not to, Suzaku, anyways, being here alone is enough to warrant any suspicion for far too long. I mean, it’s not like I can keep our relationship too much of a secret, but I don’t want you-”

A princess of a mighty empire and a Knight, once an Honorary Britannian.

“One day, we can be together, I promise you, Suzaku.”


	15. The Two Boys

“So, Lelouch,”

“Hmm?” Lelouch picked up his gaze from what he was reading then meticulously folded the paper into his lap. “Yes, Suzaku?”

Would the memory come back to Lelouch? No, it appeared that it hadn’t but maybe the feigning was all part of the act but taking it all face value wasn’t completely enough for Suzaku as Lelouch was a master of concealment. Would this game ever end? It was already played thoroughly but with Rolo there, it would succeed.

“Have you seen Artemis anywhere?”

“You lost track of her? Why should I know.” Lelouch’s tone immediately shifted from a friendly manner to a pure vehement one but it was disguised so easily.

“I mean, she does attach herself to you.”

“Jealous?” Lelouch’s eyes widen as his eyebrows rose.

“Hmm, no.”

“Don’t lie to me, Suzaku. I know the secret that you both contain but isn’t it foolish for you to do so privately?”

“You’ve-”

“Publicly it would be scandalous but privately, do you think it can stay that way? Besides, there are others that harbor worse and dangerous sentiments.”

“Which is?”

Lelouch’s skinny frame hovered over Suzaku and while the struggle was inevitable at this stage, he didn’t achieve it or rather he yearned for that attention.

“What I’ve been waiting for, Suzaku,” Lelouch countered before Suzaku could even put a word in, but like that, lips enveloped him gradually. Lips he dared not stomach but felt crisp if not colder than he expected but there weren’t any real comparisons with Artemis’ succulent draw. “If not.”

“Don’t be silly, Lelouch.” Suzaku lightly propelled himself back, as if clearing the air finally.

“Do you not want that?”

“It doesn’t-”

“A lot less scandalous than a princess’ love and yearning, isn’t that right?”

Why was Lelouch baiting Suzaku? What was in it for Lelouch? Suzaku struggled against the overfilling thoughts and so his head pounded greatly.

“I can’t, Lelouch. I know Artemis and I-”

Another batting kiss and strangulation of sentiments engulfed them both.


	16. Motivations

Why did it feel so unique yet deadly? Her hands were interlacing against the eyes that cursed her, but it was a choice, wasn’t it? The home that she sought. The home she sought to protect despite the ambiguous message she kept saying. Kept perpetrating the very essence of tossed out ideas but was the right way through morality? Could it be between Zero or Suzaku? Or with her?

Artemis, a goddess of hunting and the wildness but the namesake was troubling and confining as Artemis Do Britannia was neither sacred with her own protected virginity and protector. Her father had made a mess and now, Zero had led her astray, didn’t he? No, he’d lead the Elevens or Japanese into a frenzy of rebellion but Zero orchestrated the way people could act so keenly. Why was she lamenting the way she was played, too?

With a swipe of her palm over her eye, it glowed unintendingly.

**Geass.**

_It was darkening and yet, not one Black Knight suspected the identity that Artemis held onto but reckless and freeing as this could be, the whole operations were frightening deadly. Still, the worst was her own position under the name Hye Mi, she could claim that she was a sympathizer for the Japanese and Zero in general. The rebellion was her own experience of adolescence._

_Spoken to her chest, rising above her breath, the way she countered in the Knightmare was glorious but knowing her own submission was liable to cause her pain, she continued to clash against the Britannian forces._

_The Special Administrative Zone of Japan was a mistake and worst off, knowing that Britannians were the cause…was Euphemia’s words a lie? Was her way to kill off the Japanese?_

_“Hey! Hye mi! Don’t hold back, you hear?”_

_She buzzed back quickly gaining the footing of reality._

_“Yes. Yes. Is there any more orders from Zero?”_

_“Just don’t die. You’re his favorite, after all.”_

_“I doubt that.” She snapped but it could have been beneath her willingness to play it cool but with the rush of adrenaline fueling her every movement…._

_“HEY! I don’t think so…” She bit her bottom lip before slashing her way through the hordes of the  Britannian Knightmares bordering her. But please. But please. But please, don’t die._

The door opened to the meeting room briefly and she found that a voice echoed in her ears.

“So, you have it too.”

“Rolo. Didn’t expect you here.” She peeked up.

Rolo was completely stoic nevertheless, he took a moment to pause as if studying her and the eye she fought to suppress. Why now? Why was she struggling against her own self? Her own wishes?

“So, your highness. What brings you here?”

Tensing up for time after time, she could have felt sorry but didn’t. Didn’t the urge sacrifice rise more in her?

“It’s funny how and why, I’m here, Rolo.”

“You aren’t safe here-”

“I have myself that can pilot a Knightmare, maybe not too bad but also Knight Kururugi.” Her eyes tingled as if she felt that she would run out of words. As if apologies weren’t enough.

“You were captured by Zero, correct?”

“Wouldn’t you know, Rolo? It wasn’t my idea regardless but rather much more, much more standard.”

“That’s rather tactless.” He said meekly.

“I guess, I’ve been that too long but as to Zero, I want him to end his war, this little rebellion and me to reclaim what is mine.”

“Which is?”

“I want to beat my brothers at their own game and capture Zero, myself. And only Knight Kururugi knows the identity of Zero or who he was.”

Laughing till the tired expression melted off and tears swiped downward, her hands clutching each other and the Geass disappearing into those muddy sentiments.

“You also came back for him, didn’t you?”

“I…I…I certainly want more from him. I do admit that I am close to him…that I want him…” She paused. “Make no mistake. I don’t trust any of my siblings and while Zero is on the loose-whether he is the same person or someone else, I know that I must use Suzaku even if my heart is weeping for this task though I don’t want to hurt him…not after losing Euphemia like that.”

“You loved her, didn’t you?”

“She was my sister, too. Rolo, and he wasn’t the only one…I saw the carnage…I saw what she ordered, and I must believe that her nature was corrupted.”

“Hmm.”

“I love Suzaku but I must do this…I can’t allow my brothers, especially weasel-I, mean Schneizel or Lelouch to claim the throne after father…no, he’ll win but Zero made me a fool and offered me a place as a prisoner…to be discarded so easily after knowing my worthlessness; And..that…”

** Kiss. **

Goddamn so fucking foolish.

“Maybe, I should give up. Maybe I should. I never wanted to be a princess but here I am….and the fact that I can’t be with Suzaku, pains me. I just feel like I should die knowing my heart is just sick and exhausted…Rolo. I don’t want him to hate me as I know any more heartbreak will stir up the worst in him. I should be frank, shouldn’t I?”

Gentler hands were enough to take her’s and for a moment the slight wave of breathlessness exceeded the threshold, while the sentiments weren’t enough but with dizzying tears, she made herself focus on the face pressing tenderly for her.

For her.

“Breathe.”


	17. The Signals Of Blossoms

 There were dreams and then reality but who was putting it where? And why? Why was love not enough? As Suzaku Kururugi engaged the Black Knights and their many comrades, the wandering thought bugged him more than usual ever since Euphie’s death. Ever since Zero took it from him-no Lelouch, everything was surreal and even a blur, but would there be a reason to fight again?

Yes, the system had to be destroyed from within plus the re-emergence of Zero felt too convenient and suspicious as he noted. He noted seeing the broadcast with the other Knights of the Round and in those moments, things were upside down. They were wayward now and as the Lancelot slashed through foes, his mind wandered to the sky. The sky. The sky above Euphie and the massacre below.

_“Suzaku.”_

“Artemis?” He spoke into the void of incoming phrases spinning onward. “Why are you…?”

_“This is what Britannia has done.”_

The sky had delivered miracles yet one thing was certain: lies were contradicting her accounts but being a princess of Britannia was saving her. As if she knew something more and fighting the many encounters of his breath hammering in his throat he suddenly could open his eyes.

“ZERO!” He found that the hoarseness of his voice was extending out as the scene unfolded steadily and as Zero and The Black Knights were cornered in the sacred tomb of the Chinese Federation’s emperors but with their help, fighting back had become necessary.

Fighting against the Black Rebellion had been the direct conclusion after…Euphemia’s-halting those words, Gino’s voice and image rang slightly above Suzaku’s.

“I heard you Gino.”

The words were inaudible now but fixating on the life ahead, the life he salvaged after the massacre leading up to this. Would Zero begotten from this world? Would he just die?

_“Suzaku. I guess I was wrong.”_

“What?”

_“I didn’t know that you and Kaguya-”_

“It didn’t matter then and it doesn’t now.” He half spoke and half pained with the words almost bleeding from his lips. “I could never ever replace her but even if it was a non-promise-even if it meant nothing then doesn’t mean it can now.”

“Suzaku? Who are you talking to?”

“Artemis of course.” Suzaku casually and dazedly exclaimed as if feeling Artemis’ cheeks for the first time, as if savoring the kiss and realizing the future she saw in that Geass. That Geass. He had to rid of it, couldn’t he?

“Isn’t she back at the academy? Wai-what?”

“That’s why Zero cannot exist in this world any longer if it means dissolving and losing those unfilled promises that I want to make a truth. That reality should be there for us.” Pushing forward the clashing forces ended up with a prisoner of war-Kallen Kozuki, the pilot of the Gurren and like before, he found the moments almost too jarring for him to walk in and with the same twinkled expression in those green eyes of his’, he fought against the inclination that he was growing more and more…yes, boyfriend and knight but his heart wasn’t set. Not the sudden love he had for Euphemia but more rooted than before.

“Artemis.” He huffed slightly clutching at his chest.

“Suzaku. You’re-” Her golden curls were floating above in a sea of unfathomable serenity as her head tilted forward.

“I had to see you.”

“Wha-why? What’s wrong?”

“I have something-something I should say.”

“I know it then.” She declared clasping his wrist so quickly. “You don’t have to say it silly. I just want you to love me for me and not because-”

“No, that’s why I’m not-”

“Think again, Suzaku Kururugi.”

“Artemis Do Britannia.”

“Suzaku, please. You never asked me why I love you so--maybe it’s the same reasons why Euphie fell in love too but for me, it isn’t nostalgia but a promise I thought we had. I loved you since the first moment I saw you but I was too stupid then even if you were engaged already-I was late and here I am again, late. Sometimes we don’t need reasons to love people-we just do.”

“Artemis-”

“You can’t love me, Suzaku. You can’t.” Her eyes were watering as she strung Suzaku harder and longer than he really wanted. “I’ll let you be my knight but-”

“You’re breaking up with me?”

How angsty.

“No. I don’t know what I’m doing nor if it will hurt you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I…Look at me, Suzaku Kururugi.” He composed himself and glanced openly at her eye-the Geass and from there, utter desponded as she disconnected touch from him. Flesh no longer having the pleasure to engage.

“Suzaku Kururugi.”


	18. Salvation At Its Finest

**Falling.**

**Endlessly.**

**Watching those tears unravel while all Suzaku could do was grasp at the flailing sense of self in the moments before him. How was he…? Watch him cry under the mask. Watch the falling fears in him.**

**Lelouch.**

**The enemy of the people of the world, and the role that was assumed and burdened by and all Suzaku do was kill his closest friend. All Suzaku could do was pierce the sword through Lelouch’s gut but harder and harder it felt to murder someone so close even on request. With the jolt of his thoughts, tossing on ward…**

 

 

“Suzaku?”

Artemis was already in his view point but she was shaking her words through her head but what was that? Was that a premonition or worse? The taste of a future coming true? He stood up rapidly as if the daze wasn’t evident enough but here in the gardens, Artemis’ hair strayed above her chin and she was holding up an empty container, one he instantly recognized but wasn’t she Britannian? Why was she dabbling into Japanese and/or Eleven’s cultural aspects?

“How well are you doing?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, with this business going on here, in Area 11, I can’t help be scared but, there’s a time and place for it, right?”

He straightened up.

“What do you mean?”

Inside burning was the fact that she had given herself to the power of Geass in his defense but why was her statements contradictory? He had realized that she could either change this future or allow it to prosper but was that really it?

Did she see Britannia and Area 11 this way, too?

What about Lelouch and most importantly Zero?

“You’re wondering, aren’t you? I know you are, Suzaku Kururugi.” She parsed her lips as if to ponder deeper still. “I have my own ways, don’t I? I wish I could tell you all of them…just trust me, okay?”

“Artemis, I do trust you-”

“Then tell me how you must love me, okay?”

“I-”

“I’ve rigged this game, it seems.”

“That’s not-”

“You’re mine, Suzaku for better or worse.”

Possessive and yet, she wouldn’t be his Euphemia at all even if the lingering will have promised new days were taken far off from him, his hands. His hands that had held hers, but he knew that Artemis was just the light he needed even if she gave the bad name of said light to its demise, no, never, to a better beginning instead.

He found himself leaning against her, almost embracing the warmth of her breath on his cheeks but what was certain was that he loved, if not adored her even if memories were serving them both defeat and he’d allow her to help.

He’d allow her to help.

He’d allow her only so much.

“Found you both!”

“Rivalz!”

Suzaku found his slouching body reacting to the very reshuffling of feet and Artemis’ strength which he seemed to underestimate today, with her dragging him across to Rivalz, grinning but he couldn’t dare face the expressions laid in his heart.

Then…

_“Suzaku!”_

Artemis? What…? No, why was he slipping back into the past which only threatened him further on? He had to shrink back from it all but could that even be a possibility? They were there in his mind, two children from different backgrounds, Britannian and Japanese.

 

**“It will hurt…”**

“What will?” He asked as his vision blurred and he was back into the present with him heaving and panting over the achiness of feelings no longer too unique but altogether his.

 

**“Sometimes, I wonder if I could be with you, honestly.”**

“Why can’t you?”

**“Because someone has to die in order for this future to be true.”**

 

Why was the past and future intertwining so horribly and convoluting his mind? Was this her Geass? Was she not in control of it at all? It had to be that because why else would the present be so confused and muddled? Why did he constantly slip back but he wasn’t sure even in this future telling who was speaking as it could be Lelouch and/or Artemis or worse his self. Could it be worse to be trapped here?

 

**“Artemis! LELOUCH!”**

Suzaku’s ears were bleeding from the sounds of crying and despair, the one that he often saw in his dreams but like clockwork, it wasn’t done with flashing images of holding someone he loved dead, again and being unable to end it.

 

**“If I want to…I’ll always love you Suzaku…but, Lelouch and I have destinies to fulfill so, I’m sorry.”**

The images were floating in his inner eye, but it felt worse with a hand of the present recalling him back and him laid down on the ground with the sky visible, polluted and worse, out of reach.

Would this continue? Spying at the leaning over Artemis, her one eye was reddened as he watched her cry all those tears, and as the Geass presented itself visibly without consent. Oh, Artemis. Why try to save him? Pathetic as he was, but she was sure pressed to.

 “You okay, Suzaku?”

Rivalz asked grabbing a hold of Suzaku’s arm as Artemis clutched her chest, as if messages of her involvement were not suspect but quietly, that same hold of herself all but revealed a piece of paper sticking out. Where did she…?

“I’m okay, Rivalz. I swear, I am.”

“You don’t look like it.”

“I promise I am.”

Suzaku took one last gulp of breathable mindfulness and took an open moment to take Artemis’ hand now back up, now, alive again and there.

Her eyes were no longer swollen and the Geass that was plaguing him was gone, almost magically part of a salvation he couldn’t quite keep up with.


	19. Future

“Hey! Don’t cling so tight-”

“Why not, Lelouch?” Artemis put her mouth close to his but mimicked only a single phrase that made it easier to breathe. “Afraid that we’ll be caught? Come on. This note,” She gingerly brandished the folded note almost dropping it through the cracks of her fingers. “Do I really get to see Zero again? Will he come back?”

“Why are you so obsessed with him?”

“I don’t know but I do know,” She parsed her lips briefly before pivoting her foot. “I never told Suzaku what happened there with Zero.”

“Is there anything to tell?”

“Yes!” She shrieked that single word out but maybe, forgetting Zero was best or at least Lelouch, now. They were one in the same, huh? He couldn't hide from the power of her own Geass.

“It’s meaningless, honestly."

"Prove it to me." 

 Briskly if cued in, Lelouch poured the contents of his heart on ward into her mouth with only the tenderness he held back on.

“This is incest, you know?”

“You and Euphemia, I’ve always loved.” He admitted in a quiet sentiment but she smiled. Euphemia. Artemis couldn't stop living in that shadow and why she'd always reject Suzaku's advances but for how much longer? Why was Lelouch saying this now? Couldn't he have done it sooner? Would it have changed the moments then? Or there?

“Sentimental, right?”

“I could respond with that assessment, but I recognize that your meeting with Suzaku is dangerous.”

“Really now?" 

“No, concerned. I must ask you again, who or what are you serving?”

Odd. 

Odd questioning. 

With the stars recounting in her eyes as calmness took a hold, she grabbed her wrists softly before glancing at his cold demeanor. Why was Lelouch being that way with her? Why was he trying…? It wasn't so cut up to be so right in those same eyes of his, but she knew foremostly that she couldn't deny the Geass' power and her own fragility to it. 

“What I wanted to do…is save you both, mostly Suzaku and if not, give myself up to the power of this Geass.”

“Will that give you fulfillment?”

“It has to or else…what else can I do to stop these haunting images in my eye.”

Geass.

“Why can’t we all be happy again?” She sighed dropping her hands, allowing the note to finally release, showing the contents inside, the phrase she had been regretting nearly all day:    **未来は予測出来ない (You) can’t predict the future.**

**未来**

Future.


End file.
